


Color

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one-shot where in,During an interview, they were both asked what Mew’s undergarment’s color was.Gulf guessed wrong, making Mew confused and furious at the same time.“We did it earlier and you forgot the color?”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 86
Collections: All





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this did not live up to your expectations T T )
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was in the afternoon when both Mew and Gulf arrived at the venue; where the interview will be held. They got there early, so they had extra time to prepare or probably rest as their schedule on that day was packed. 

Gulf who was playing with his phone in the dressing room was approached by Mew. **“Tua-eng”** , he called him to get his attention. Gulf stopped playing and locked his phone to give his full attention to the older man. **“Yes phi?”** , he asked, looking at him. Mew was supposed to doze off a little but he had something else in mind since there’s a lot of time to spare. 

**“No one’s here right now, do you want to..”** Mew paused as he placed his hand on Gulf’s thigh, slowly caressing it, making the latter gulp. **“But the door is not locked Phi”,** Gulf responded. Mew smiled as it meant that Gulf was giving him consent. “We’re not doing it here, we’ll go to the washroom”, he said as he stood up and offered his hand to Gulf.

Gulf did not hesitate and took his hand. 

**“Mew, where are you two going?”** Bosser asked, looking at the two who just came out of the dressing room; noticing that Gulf’s ears are red. **“Nevermind, don’t tell me. Just make it quick”,** he said as he watched the two run to the washroom. _Ahh these two.._

As soon as the two got in the washroom, they occupied the last stall. Mew immediately locked the door, faced Gulf and wrapped his hand around his waist while his other hand held Gulf’s face. Mew looked into Gulf’s eyes first before he started to devour his lips, licking, sucking, and biting his plump lower lip. The sensation felt in their messy kiss made Gulf moan, **“Tua-eng, quiet. People who enter might hear us”** , Mew said as his hands started to travel under Gulf’s shirt. He rubbed and pinched Gulf’s nipple making him yelp a little. Mew then pulled Gulf’s shirt up, **“Bite this”** , Mew said as he let Gulf bite the hem of his shirt, exposing his torso. He then started to lick and suck Gulf’s left nipple while he was rubbing the other one; Gulf muffled a moan. Afterwards, Mew told Gulf to sit on the toilet as he unzipped his pants, exposing his black undergarment. Gulf watched Mew as he pulled his brief down, focusing on his member that surprised him. **“Why are you hard?”** , Gulf asked, ruining the mood a little. Mew sighed, **“We haven’t done it for a long time and you keep on sleeping on me”** , he explained. Gulf looked at him, **“I’m sorry, I missed this though”** , he said as he held Mew’s member, slowly pumping it. 

He then leaned forward, kissed and licked the tip, and slowly sucked on it, making Mew moan. **“Phi, be quiet remember?”** , Gulf said before he sucked his member again, coating it with his saliva. He bobbed his head faster until Mew grabbed onto his hair, **“Stop, I still want to go in you”** , he said, looking at Gulf who looked like a mess right now. Gulf nodded, wiped his mouth a bit and positioned himself on all fours on the toilet. Mew then pulled Gulf’s pants down a little just to expose his butt cheeks. Mew couldn’t resist them, he went and bit it, making Gulf yelp in pleasure. Mew then licked the rim of Gulf’s hole before he inserted his tongue and started to suck. **“Hmm, ahnnn..”** Gulf moaned, his head facing the ceiling. **“P-put it in”** , he said, looking back at Mew. Mew then inserted his member as they were running out of time. **“We’ll do this properly later”** , he said as he started to thrust in Gulf, slowly and gently so as to not hurt him. **“Hmm, ahnnn, M-mew..”**

**“Yes baby?”**

**“F-faster.. Please”**

**“But--”**

**“P-please.. Wreck me”**

**“Oh?”** , Mew said as he leaned forward to give Gulf kisses on his nape as he thrusted faster, in and out of Gulf’s hole. All you could here in that stall were muffled moans. Mew thrusted more until both of them reached their climax and came together. Before Mew could pull out, someone came in, **“P’Mew and N’Gulf, it’s time”** , Bosser said from the entrance of the washroom. 

**“At least respond so I know that you two are still okay”**

**“Yes yes, we’ll be out in a minute”** , Mew said as he quickly helped Gulf clean up. Afterwards, the two went back to the dressing room for a quick fix then off they went to the interview room which had a bed in the first segment. The two laid down on the bed and covered themselves with the blanket while waiting for the MCs to arrive. 

**“I’m sleepy”,** Gulf said, looking at Mew. 

**“Sorry for tiring you”** , he said as he pecked Gulf’s lips repeatedly. 

The interview went good as usual, after their talk on the bed, they moved to another area, with audiences this time. The two sat beside each other, Mew wrapping his arm around Gulf’s shoulder to make him comfortable and probably help him stay awake. They talked about what they usually fight about and who says sorry first, and what they would like to say to each other. Afterwards, they went to another area and had a game which could test how well they knew each other. They would pick questions from the pictures that are displayed near one of the MCs. They were doing a [little bit] good until that question came, **“What is Mew’s underwear color usually?"** , the MC read the question. 

**“Oh what an intimate question, I wonder if they will get a point”** , the other MC added. Gulf was unsure on what Mew’s undergarment color was. He saw it earlier but he forgot due to the pleasure that he felt; he couldn’t think about his boyfriend’s underwear color. The MCs counted to three and they both revealed their answers. Gulf answered ‘white’, while Mew answered ‘black’. **“Hah? Since when did I wear white?”** , Mew asked, looking at Gulf. It was pretty obvious that he was sulking. They did it earlier. Gulf even saw his brief, so why couldn’t he remember? 

**“I’m sorry! How would I know that?”** , Gulf asked as to not make the audience think about Gulf seeing Mew’s underwear. The latter pouted and leaned closer to Gulf’s ear, **“We did it earlier and you forgot the color? I’ll do you again later”** , he said as Gulf felt a tingling sensation from the warmth of Mew’s breath. The two MCs looked at them, **“Why is Nong Gulf’s ears turning red? What did you tell him Nong Mew?”** , one of the MCs asked. Mew just smiled at them, “ **Nothing nothing”** , he answered. The interview continued and after a few minutes, **"That's all for today! Thank you for** **watching"** , the MCs ended while the two waved goodbye, sending flying kisses. 

The two immediately stood up, bid their goodbyes to the MCs and production crew and went on their way to the dressing room, where Bosser and Best woud be found. **"I will drop off Gulf instead"** , Mew said, looking at Bosser who was now confused. **"How am I going to go home then?"** , he asked as he started to pack up his things. **"Take a cab?"** , Mew suggested. Bosser just sighed and nodded. On the other hand, Gulf was trying to convince Best to go on ahead as he will be dropped off by Mew instead. **"Alright Gulf, just text your mom once you arrive home. Okay?"** , Best said as he went on ahead with Bosser. 

Once their managers were gone, Mew pulled Gulf out of the room and into his car. **"Are you on a hurry?"** , Gulf asked as he buckled his seatbelt. Mew started the car and looked at Gulf as if he would be his dinner for the night. **"Maybe. I want to show you the color of my brief again"** , Mew answered as he started to drive. Gulf just looked at him and chuckled, **"I'm sorry for not remembering what color you usually wear. I got distracted with your big dick earlier--oh you did not hear that"** , Gulf said as he covered his mouth, making Mew smirk, **"So it's big?"** , he teased. 

Gulf shook his head, **"I hate you--but I'm looking forward to later, daddy"** , he said, making Mew stop the car suddenly. **"Say that again"** , he said as he parked somewhere close to the venue of their interview, waiting for Gulf to repeat what he said. **"No way, let's go"** , Gulf said. Mew unbuckled his seatbelt, **"How about we do it here, then we do it at your condo?"** , Mew suggested, hovering over Gulf as he started to recline Gulf's seat, making the latter blush. **"Bring it on"** , Gulf answered as the two started to devour each other's lips. 


End file.
